Osasajimi no Kataomoi
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Usami Akihiko and Kusama Nowaki, having coffee one morning and telling stories about one tsundere teacher they both knew too well.


**Title:** Osananajimi no Kataomoi [_My Childhood Friend's Unrequited Love_]  
**Pairing:** Kusama Nowaki + Kamijou Hiroki, Usami Akihiko + Kamijou Hiroki  
**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica, Junjou Egoist and Kusama Nowaki own my heart. Too bad they don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Break from Knightmare action as I present to you my first ever JJR fan fic. I have written one for Kisa Shouta and his prince when I am a proud Egoist fan! xD So here it goes. PS I love Kusama Nowaki for real! ::dies::

**Summary:** The great lord novelist finally revealed his childhood memories with his "best friend" either to lessen Nowaki's jealousy or remind the young doctor-in-training how important the tsundere devil was to him.

* * *

Almost seventy missed calls, except for one successfully received but the caller's phone just died in the middle of a heated conversation; evident that Hiroki was super depressed so he was targeted once again. All Akihiko did was to sigh while staring blankly at his net phone's monitor. He didn't intend to buy an expensive gadget just to be abused by some drunk teacher (hell yeah, he was a college professor and just look at what he was doing) to tearfully blab about his frustrations on his love life. Fixing his winter coat, he resumed walking on the lively streets of the city. He had a meeting with his editor outside his pretty haven and it was not the usual.

* * *

That morning, Hiroki woke up with a terrible headache and a tipsy feeling. What a horrible hangover! Shambling going to the bathroom, he barely stepped his feet normally. As he walked, he felt that some blind fault started to tear his earth apart, making his walk a little… wavy. Was there even an earthquake? He hardly sat on the toilet seat with his head resting on his folded arms over his lap. His head awfully hurt but nothing could match the loneliness he had been dealing with for the past few months. Yes; it had been months. Nowaki was now staying a lot in the hospital for his medical training and other practices; like he could anything about it. But that man only had one or two rests within two weeks. That was hardly even enough; but like he said, "Like I could anything about it."

He wet his head and face, wiped them dry and walked out of the bathroom going to his bedroom again. He checked his phone first for messages. But the call registration startled him. For seventy-one times he called one the same number: only one call was received and lasted for at least an hour. Seriously he was that drunk last night? That was hardcore, he could barely remember anything. Wearing his skeptical face, he composed a message of apology. He wrote: "Hey, seemed that I was totally clueless of what happened last night. Sorry about those irrational phone calls in that ungodly hour. Thanks anyway."

He raised a brow on that last phrase. Why did he have to be thankful? Immediately he deleted those Hiragana characters and sent it. He even missed a call again but it seemed that Akihiko was still asleep. No wonder, it was only seven in the morning.

Hours later: Hiroki just finished reading some of his students' theses on his table. That was one horrible activity with horrible projects laid before him. What were his students doing when they're on the class? No one had elevated his spirits from the boredom that had been killing him for months; those awful theses made him worse. That fact was the most horrible thing of all.

A single doorbell crashed the eerie silence. That was odd. If it was Nowaki, did he have to use that? He left his seat and went straight to the living room.

Hiroki gave his unexpected visitor a hard look but couldn't move his hand to shut the door close. The great lord novelist was standing tall and proud before his and Nowaki's apartment door and since Usami Akihiko brought his favorite Suzuki-san with him, the infamous associate professor at Mitsuhashi University could tell that his friend needed some "comfort".

"I want to sleepover."

"H-How dare you bluntly say that you jerk!" Hiroki felt so uncomfortable with that expressionless face when the author said that. "You know that I'm living with someone and—"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't be a distraction to your romances." Akihiko was smiling, thinking about writing another Junai book; the previous books of the Egoist arc were all best-sellers.

"That's not the point!" Hiroki furiously scratched his head while Usami remained stoic before the over-acting man.

"Uh… can I get in now?"

"NO!"

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki immediately looked at Akihiko's back and from there he could see the taller man; on Nowaki's face was an expression of shock. "N-Nowaki!"

Usami spun around and said, "Yo", before facing his childhood friend again. "Since he has arrived, can we talk about this more briefly inside? Carrying Suzuki-san like this isn't fun, you know."

With hot cups of coffee and sponge cake (which was brought by Usami), Akihiko explained the reason why he wanted to sleepover: Takahashi Misaki, his lodger, went to Osaka for a little vacation so no one would cook for him; his cousins were the only ones bugging him in his serene paradise and lastly his Marukawa editor Aikawa was on a sick leave—

"—so, you want me to correct these… smuts you've written before your editor comes back, huh?" Hiroki couldn't even look at the written bed scenes on the manuscripts.

"Oh, even this one I'll be submitting in Onodera."

Nowaki, who was sitting next to Hiroki, tried connecting to the conversation and saw the piles of manuscripts. He was amused. "Y-You can write this much Usami-san? Wow."

The devil eventually ignored his lover's compliments as he hit the papers on the table, "You're seriously putting me into torture chamber with this! I know you know just how I love literature BUT not this kind. And your story at Onodera— isn't that your main? I'm not a professional editor, why are you giving me such task?"

Akihiko wore his casual look. "It's because you're capable of doing it… and I do trust you. Remember all of those previous books? You had read and approved them first before I proposed them to the publisher. You've been my personal editor since elementary years, Hiroki. I have trusted my works to no one but you."

It was flattering but Hiroki couldn't let himself be carried away by the overwhelming emotion. "B-But you really think I can do this within a night? This might take two days, you know."

"Then I'll stay until you finish them."

"NO YOU WON'T!"

As silently as possible Nowaki watched and listened to that scene before him. For the last years he found himself comfortable already with Usami Akihiko, although he was Hiroki's first love. He was no longer irritated or annoyed or jealous every time those two chitchatted or joshed together. For him, that was now an ordinary friendship between two childhood friends, or maybe they were best friends after all. Besides, it seemed that Usami was enjoying his lodger's company.

But curiosity hit him. Although it was clearly obvious that Usami loved someone else, what were his feelings toward Hiroki, then? He could remember it precisely, that day when Akihiko visited the 22-year-old Kamijou and he was unexpectedly present at the college student's pad. He saw the genuine care the novelist had for his friend — Usami's face might be stoic but his eyes held an inscrutable shudder — that Nowaki noticed and got jealous. Was there something Akihiko wanted to say to Hiroki but only restrained and kept his mouth shut because he, Nowaki himself, was there?

"Oi, Nowaki."

The younger man startled from his self-talk and looked down at Hiroki. The older man looked worried. "W-Wha — I'm sorry."

"You should be tired from working all day… but I want you to decide about this."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well, you're the one who's paying the lease. And besides…" Hiroki's eyes fell down. He couldn't say that, especially now that Akihiko was there. "Uh, Akihiko, excuse us for a minute." Immediately he dragged Nowaki going to the veranda.

"What is it?" Nowaki asked.

Without hesitation, Hiroki said the main point. "I worry about you." Of all the people, only Nowaki knew that he had loved Akihiko more than a friend and the issue of the great lord novelist sleeping over might affect or offend the younger man and it worried him. But Nowaki reached for his hand, held it tight.

"It's fine, no need to worry about anything. The past doesn't matter anymore, now that I do believe that you love only me." Hiroki furiously blushed. "Usami-san needs your help, be generous. He wouldn't be here if he could handle everything on his own. You go start reading the manuscripts while I cook dinner for us."

Akihiko was already smiling when the lovers came back. Hiroki hardly slumped back on the couch as he picked up the first folder for Akihiko's main novel. "Take note of the points because I'll say it only once."

"Okay."

"And when I say 'It's damn boring', deal with it."

Akihiko nodded as he began jotting down notes on a piece of paper.

"One more thing: if I told you to change it and you didn't, I'd put a curse on you!"

For the kitchen counter, Nowaki could still hear Hiroki's voice and blushed as he found his lover so freaking cool while nonchalantly scolding a bestselling author. As expected from a top student in the field of Literature, the devil unleashed his prowess onto the great lord novelist and all Akihiko did was to nod and agree with every single word that Hiroki utter. Amazing. The associate professor had read different kinds of books already so he knew what's appealing from a trash. He looked at Akihiko next. 'Personal editor since elementary years', huh? He knew that Hiroki was supporting Usami's books out of friendship, and they sometimes went on a little meeting to discuss some things but he never had an idea that Hiroki was also taking part in editing those novels. Akihiko mentioned that he had his own editors on both Marukawa and Onodera, why was Hiroki still involved to edit them "personally"? It was an intriguing thought; he must stop thinking or he'd hurt himself more with those irrational things. Worse, he'd burn their dinner.

Later that evening: Nowaki offer his room to Akihiko but the man kindly declined the recommendation. He found it difficult to sleep on other people's bed — unless on Hiroki's.

The med student raised a brow.

Hiroki defiantly crossed his arms. "You've been sleeping on my bed since we were ten; grow up, will you? Besides, his bed can occupy you and… your teddy bear than mine." Akihiko just wore his no-comment face as a protest while staring blankly at Hiroki. The professor flew into rage. "JUST SLEEP ON THE COUCH, YOU IDIOT!"

"Why don't you just… let Usami-san sleep on your bed, then?" Nowaki's voice was low and almost a whisper when he suggested it. He smiled a little. "Hiro-san and I can share my bed tonight anyway." His lover shot him a skeptical, worried face[1].

Hiroki withdrew his imploring look and again faced his friend. "You only got two options: Nowaki's room or couch."

The sleepy author yawned and scratched his left eye. "Fine. I'll go with Nowaki-kun's bed then." Not less than five seconds, the door shut close. Hiroki let out a painful sigh.

"I can't believe that I'm back babysitting the great lord novelist after all these years. Sigh." He turned to his tall lover. "I'm sorry about this, Nowaki. This is unexpected—" Sure it was. He was actually looking forward to spend the first weekend of the New Year vacation with Nowaki who had been very busy finishing his hospital duties for months already. Hiroki had been longing to see his young lover's face, to touch his sturdy body, to kiss his lips passionately and tell him that he missed and loved him more than ever… and everything fell apart when Usami Akihiko came in to spend a night. So how could they possibly proceed to their romance if they'd be suspicious and wary about the other man eavesdropping on them?

But even before he could say one more word, he found himself locked inside Nowaki's strong arms; those warm lips hungrily kissing his. Hiroki couldn't help but shudder and indulge himself on that romance calling. He knew that Nowaki missed him too… and there's no time to lose. But Akihiko was—

Their lips detached at the moment, both of them hardly chased for breath. The younger man's eyes which were slightly hiding behind his black mane were blazing with lust and desire; Hiroki shuddered helplessly as he felt Nowaki's hand slowly traveling on his back, at the end of his shirt.

"N-Nowaki…" He whispered softly. "L-Let's go… what if Akihiko hears us—"

Speechless, Nowaki scooped the smaller man's body — that made Hiroki groan but immediately covered his mouth with his hands — and carried him toward the other room.

* * *

It was already nine in the morning when Nowaki woke up. His head still hurt but that was the longest sleep he had lately. Although only for six hours, it was worth it; at least he would start his day with beloved Hiro-san by his side. Speaking of him, Hiroki was still sleeping soundly. They struggled a lot on their lovemaking — no noise allowed so they did it on the floor; the floor itself was messy and stained with books that they only had limited space[2]; Nowaki had to put something on Hiroki's mouth as a noise absorber so he just pulled out a handkerchief and the face change Hiroki did from a raging skeptical demon to a flushing aroused sex doll was epic — but in the end they made it all the way and got erotically sated. Still he didn't hear those passionate moans he ought to hear from the lips of his lover so maybe he's only 80% satisfied; wondered if Hiroki felt the same.

Nowaki decided to make some coffee. As he swung the door open, he saw his own room opened as well. And he could hear a loud fast typing. Usami had begun his day already. But the novelist didn't have enough sleep too?

Akihiko had to start writing or else the flow of ideas would be ruined, and he did not want that. But just as he heard the movements in the kitchen and smelled the brewed coffee, his feet carried him outside and greeted the younger man. "Good morning."

Nowaki was surprised to see Usami out but he remained calm, showed a small smile to hide the shock. "G-Good morning. How's your stay with us so far?"

Usami let Suzuki-san sat comfortably on the couch first before walking back to the dining table. "I'm having fun, just like the usual. It's great. I might ask for an extension—" And he shot his casual look at the other man. "— but I think Hiroki will kick me out of here even before I can start explaining."

Hiroki had just begun reading the first novel and it might take another day or two for him to finish it so the extension was legal and inevitable. "Don't worry. As long as the manuscripts aren't done, you will be staying, remember? It's okay."

"Is is really okay for you?"

"Of course!" Nowaki had to kill any malicious idea with Akihiko's stay in their flat. It's not like Usami was there to steal Hiroki away.

"Oh, one cup of coffee, please."

The cup was placed before Akihiko and an angel passed by. Seriously they had nothing to talk about. They weren't that "close" to chitchat anyway. Though the silence was killing them, no one had a nice topic to start a conversation.

Since there was no formal matter to discuss, Akihiko just studied the features of his friend's lover. True that Nowaki was younger than him and Hiroki but that height was really outstanding. That sturdy and firm body was enough to endure all the torturing duties and tasks in the hospital. And that notable charismatic face: bet he's one of a heartthrob. He could have a fans' club of his own. But he stayed a lot in the medical institution, even on weekends and holidays, just like last night. Was Hiroki handling the relationship well? Maybe. They were still together after all. He decided to break the silence. "It's tough to be doctor, isn't it?"

The novelist must have grown tired of that eerie silence that he asked some random question, Nowaki thought to himself. "Tougher than I expected, but I think I can make it through."

"Dedication is the basic key to success. Concentration and other others just follow behind it. If you aren't enjoying your work, then it's useless. Things will be hard for you." It's time to spice things up. "Maybe that's the reason why Hiroki had given up being an editor." When Akihiko saw Nowaki's reaction (eyes widened with wonder and surprise) on what he had just revealed, he smiled to himself. "Back in college, just before graduation, he told me that he had given up being an editor. Different publishing companies were all waiting for him since he was at the top of the class and his knowledge about books and literature was truly majestic and exceptional… but he quickly changed plans since he'd found out that he had passion in teaching, so he settled to be a university professor instead."

On the last year of Kamijou Hiroki in college, he met 18-year-old Kusama Nowaki in an unexpected place and embarrassing manner, and the latter fell in love all at once. To be able to get close to him, Nowaki persuaded Hiroki to tutor him for his upcoming proficiency examination. At first, it was an awkward request from a high school drop-out to let the most intelligent man in his class taught him social ethics. But between Hiroki's theses and Nowaki's part-time jobs, the college student had successfully managed to provide his learner all the knowledge that he needed that in the end, Nowaki proudly presented to him that he had passed.

Was that the main reason why Hiroki had chosen that career path instead of his initial plan of becoming an editor? Nowaki became interested but why was Akihiko telling him those things? Just to have casual talk while sipping coffee? A morning chat to start the day right or the novelist wanted to point out something? "I-I have no idea." That was the most innocent answer Nowaki could think of. That was true, though. Hiroki never mentioned that he initially targeted to work in a publishing company as an editor. All he knew was right after graduation Hiroki proceeded to review to get a teaching license. _Usami-san was already famous as a young novelist since their high school so I think the real reason why Hiro-san wanted to be an editor was to be with Usami-san constantly because he had loved him so much. For Hiro-san to give that dream up…_

"Hmm…" Usami hummed low before he sipped on his cup. "So… maybe you have no idea how cute he was when we were younger, too." At last, Akihiko hit the right topic: Nowaki's big eyes sparkled with joy when he mentioned "cute."

"Hiro-san doesn't want to talk about that. I always end up badly beaten. But I really want to know."

"Well he was such a whiny, loud and sensitive kid. He cried a lot but he was really a strong-willed boy. He's such a loner. But before I met him, we were the same; I was a bit of a loner too. I hated mingling with my family, relatives — I really didn't have any friends at all. I loved privacy. I loved the way I spend those serene moments alone. I loved those quiet lonesome days alone… until I met him, in such unexpected time.

"And… for once let me tell you this precious little secret I've kept for a long time. Only you and I would share this wonderful fact I'm about to reveal: I once fell in love… with Hiroki."

That confession Nowaki heard was too much for him to handle that he immediately sat across Akihiko, put his mug in front of him and wore a serious face. It was not an ordinary topic to discuss and for sure he would end up doubting Akihiko's closeness to his lover more. But he surely wanted to hear more of it. He'd been longing to know the novelist's feelings for Hiroki even if it'd offend him in a way. He would surely know more about the novelist, too. "W-When… and for how long?"

"Right after he had praised my novel, I knew my heart started beating for him, but I was totally clueless at first. I thought that it was just an ordinary feeling when you had your one and only friend with you — supportive, caring, understanding — that one day I woke up and yearned to see more of him, to hear his voice more, to spend another wonderful day with him… but when we got into middle high school, that's when I realized that it was not an ordinary affection for a chum, especially when I found myself already thinking of… you know.

"And it got more exciting when I finally noticed that he… felt the same way for me."

There was the answer to Nowaki's throbbing question. Akihiko knew all along that Hiroki was in love with him. But what happened? They never dated, as what Hiroki had told him. If they did, they could have ended together, and Hiroki didn't have to cry in anguish and maybe… Hiroki could have been happier. "B-But… Usami-san…"

"But why didn't I tell Hiroki how I feel?" Akihiko voiced out the younger man's query instead. Nowaki fell into silence once again. The novelist smiled a bit and closed his eyes. "I got scared."

"H-Huh?"

Akihiko sipped another coffee. It was getting cold. "Hiroki was my only friend. I haven't trusted anyone the way I trust him. All of my secrets, hidden cry, painful thoughts… only he knew about them. He was my savior, my angel; a friend that I wanted to keep for the rest of my life…

"And to think that I might lose him once we stepped out of our friendship to level-up as lovers… it was a scary thought. Not all relationships in real life are successful, especially when lovers started off as friends. Once they had an argument or just a mere misunderstanding, everything would be destroyed, including the initial bond they created together. Love would be subtracted, no more happiness, no more usual social drinking, no more trust… Losing the only friend I had for years just because of my selfishness, I'd rather hurt myself with that unspoken love for him.

"But eventually he had still hoped for us to get there, and I thought I needed a powerful excuse for him to stop wishing for the impossible. So when I met Takahashi Takahiro, that's the time I chose the worst, yet the best way: I chose to hurt Hiroki — intentionally."

Somehow the words inflicted minor damages to Nowaki's pure heart. It was painful to discover that Hiroki's feelings were toyed but he realized from Akihiko's tone that it was equally painful to him. The word "chose" was the keyword of that sorrowful option.

"I saw it from Hiroki's eyes… that jealousy that silently killed him every time he would see me with Takahiro. He was so jealous and hurt but as I expected, he stayed silent and selfishly endured the anguish. I knew how emotional he was… so I always checked on him out of friendship but the truth was… Seeing how he solely… and tearfully fought the loneliness he felt from that unrequited love silently killed me too…"

Akihiko's eyes flickered strangely; for sure he was reminded of the pain he bore at that moment and Nowaki saw that change on the novelist's face. He looked down. He felt a little guilt for judging Usami Akihiko that time. Well, he was jealous of him before because Hiroki loved him so much and he thought that Akihiko never cared for Hiroki at all. But now that he was hearing that heartfelt confession from the person he thought of as a heartless monster, he became speechless and ashamed of himself.

"But still he hadn't given up. He even… pushed himself to me. I got so scared… and excited when he asked me to sleep with him. That was the most daring thing we had ever done. And to think that I'd be able to own him — to be the first man in his life — I went overboard. I forgot that I should be depriving him away from me. I completely lost my mind. Halfway there, I recognized what I'd… we'd been doing. In the end, I'd hurt him more."

The continuation of that story was already known by Nowaki, since he had met Hiroki the day after that incident. He became a part of Hiroki's healing from that agonizing night; nurtured and embraced him with such pure love and great respect.

Wait. Maybe Akihiko got so worried with that incident that's why he went to see Hiroki that day when he first met the novelist. Only that he (Nowaki) was there and saw that epic reaction from the novelist when he proudly said that 'he'd be taking Hiro-san'. Maybe that's it. That made sense. Everything was now clear. Right after that moment, Akihiko stopped visiting Hiroki's apartment and would just cross paths with them or call for a private meeting.

"I am thankful; you came and saved him from drowning into the ocean of loneliness." Akihiko continued. "I would never know what I could do if I would see him crying in silence, blaming himself for that night, and thinking that it was a terrible mistake." The next words drew Nowaki into shock: "Thank you."

Nowaki could feel the sudden rapture of emotion through his veins, and if only he had mirror with him, he could see his face seriously blushing. He fumbled all of the sudden. "W-Why were you… thanking me? I… I don't know what to say…"

"I told you that Hiroki's my precious friend. Therefore, he's one of the most important persons in my life. He's lucky to have a loving person like you. So please, take good care of him… for me."

For Akihiko to thank Nowaki for loving Hiroki that much, it seemed that the novelist truly loved the tsundere professor but now only as a friend he'd like to keep for a lifetime. Nowaki got flattered. But he was pressured not to hurt Hiroki or he'd definitely receive something unpleasant for the great lord novelist.

Maybe that's the real reason why Akihiko opened that up. Maybe it's time to make up those lonely days he'd given his beloved.

There was a loud grunt from the bedroom. Seemed that Hiroki just woke up. Akihiko looked at his wrist watch. "It's already ten. I have an important meeting with my editor in Onodera. Seems that he's quitting the job and he'll introduce me to a new one. I'll be back this afternoon, so give your best shot while I'm gone."

The younger man blushed. "Huh?"

Akihiko winked at him. The med student got the idea. "Tell him that we'll resume later tonight."

Nowaki almost flew going to Hiroki's room and the latter was almost squeezed inside his strong arms.

"N-Nowaki! What are you doing early in the morning? Akihiko might hear us and — "

"He went on a meeting just now." Nowaki excitedly uttered as he nipped Hiroki's neck. "He'll be right back later so we have so much time…" He finally kissed his lover's lips. "I terribly missed you, Hiro-san…"

Hiroki moaned low and gasped as he felt Nowaki's big hand started to travel down his still naked body. "N-Nowaki… Nowaki…" The lust he held back hours ago started to break free that his moans gradually volume up. "Nowaki… Ohhh, Nowaki…"

A very erotic chant that made Nowaki perfectly aroused; at last a private moments designed for both of them… a quality time where there's no restrictions, no limitations, no wariness and suspicious. Their sexy luscious tones filled the room and for sure it was a hundred percent satisfaction.

The love Usami Akihiko couldn't give — Nowaki had already filled the empty spaces inside Hiroki's lonely heart. It would be a little unfair for Hiroki, though; he would surely feel sad if he would learn that somehow his feelings had reached Akihiko… but it didn't matter anymore. It was a secret only Akihiko and Nowaki knew; something that might become an invisible bond between men.

"I love you, Hiro-san…"

* * *

Akihiko was busy typing on his laptop while sitting in a cafeteria. The thoughts and ideas were flowing like an overflowing dam and he didn't want to waste any time. It was really worth trying — making himself a third essential character in the Junai Egoist book to spice the main couple's relationship up — and he was already hoping for the third success of the series. A young man stopped before his table and he smiled up at his young editor Onodera Ritsu who had just arrived from a terrible traffic jam.

Ritsu noticed that his novelist was still typing at that moment. "I thought that you're already finished with your book, Usami-san."

"Ah, you mean this one?" Akihiko's smile shined more brilliantly. "This is for the third installment of my Junai Egoist collection. By the way, have you considered my suggestion and applied in Marukawa?"

The chocolate-haired man sat down across Usami's seat and nodded as a response to Akihiko's question. "I should be receiving the result soon. I am very thankful you recommended Marukawa to my job hunt."

"That's great. We might cross paths again there since you've been a great editor for me."

Ritsu displayed a sweet smile and shook hands with the novelist. "Thank you very much, Usami-san."

* * *

"Just as I thought, Hiro-san is cute!"

"HAH!" it was an irritated grunt that Nowaki chuckled and hugged Hiroki tighter. "Let me guess; that damn Akihiko told you UNNECESSARY things didn't he?"

That amused smile didn't leave Nowaki's lips. Did Hiroki call his childhood cuteness unnecessary thing to discover? "He just informed me how cute you were. And you still are!"

"THAT JERK! Just where in my memories did I become cute? Don't believe him. All were lies."

Nowaki's velvet eyes suddenly flickered. _Even the fact that Usami-san once loved you more than a friend?_ He closed them as a smile drew on his lips. "Okay."

Hiroki noticed that his young lover became silent; even he chose not to speak at the moment. Somehow he heard some of Akihiko's heartbreaking confession but what overwhelmed him was that earnest gratitude his friend gave Nowaki. He couldn't feel any regret now that he learned he and Akihiko could end up together. But if they did, he would not have become a university professor. He would not have met Kusama Nowaki. He would not have experienced such heavenly bliss inside Nowaki's arms. Nothing had gone to waste. Both he and Akihiko were happy with their lives now. He's also thankful; he had found an amazing friend he would want to keep forever in Akihiko.

You really are an idiot… Akihiko."

* * *

**Reference:**

[1] The couple could sleep anywhere they wanted (it's their apartment, anyway) so Akihiko should be submitting himself whatever their decisions were. But the fact that Akihiko could sleep _only_ if _he was on Hiroki's bed_ — if you were Nowaki, wouldn't you feel anything about that statement? Just a clarification if you got confused with that.

[2] Anywhere around the house [except Nowaki's room, the kitchen, toilet and bathroom] you would see Hiroki's endless collection of books. Just imagine _his_ room. XD Besides, their lovemaking would really be that noisy if they would do it on bed, riiiiiiiight? X3

[3] Just think of this: Misaki DOES look like young Hiroki. I noticed when I read Junjou Minimum manga and watched Junjou Romantica's 9th episode. That's the main reason I made this story. Pure fan-made guys; hardcore UsagixMisaki fans, don't bite me! XD

**Author's Afterword:** Linking this to a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi character is fun! XD

Songs that inspired me are —

_With you_ by _pigstar_.  
If you would check the lyrics you'd surely fall in love~

_Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Ite mo_ by _Kita Shuuhei_.  
That's why I included Onodera here XD

_Shoudou_ by _pigstar_.  
For me this is an EGOIST song! X3 It seems that Nowaki is singing this to his Hiro-san~ 3

_Diver_ by _NICO Touches the Walls_.  
Remember the "drowning" Akihiko mentioned about Hiroki? HAHA.

* * *

**Special Extra:**

One month later—

_The much awaited third installment of Aikawa Yayoi's best-selling series Junai Egoist, out on the bookstores! _Synopsis:_ Nakajou Hiroki and his childhood friend could have ended up together; what would be Kazama Nowaki's reaction to this epic revelation?_

With full force, Hiroki tore the newly bought BL novel apart and tossed it mid-air. "**DAMN** **YOU, AKIHIKO!**"


End file.
